Anti-Skylanders
Anti-Skylanders, also known as the Outlanders or the Dark Skylanders (not to be confused with Skylanders of the Dark Element) are evil duplicates of the real Skylanders. They are created using the power of The Darkness, and obey Kaos and Ariana no matter what. When Kaos returned after his fall in 2012, he used his magic to clone some of the Antis, and he sent them to many Elemental Gates. History The Anti-Skylanders were created by an evil mabu, who's name was Fuggle Jones, in 1402 AD. Fuggle first used these monsters as servants, but Fuggle soon realized he could become rich because of these monsters. So Fuggle sent these monsters to a large archipelago of islands, that were heavily populated. The Anti-Skylanders destroyed the entire archipelago, in just four hours. Fuggle then decided to create a Anti for EVERY'''single Skylander out there. So Fuggle sent the Anti's out to capture all the Skylanders they could find. They took the Skylanders one-by-one, and took them to Fuggle. Fuggle tortured the Skylanders until copying them. For twelve years Fuggle kept terrorizing Skylands with his Anti-Skylanders, and it seemed like no one can defeat him. In fact whenever a Anti-Skylander was spotted, a whole country would surrender right then. Fuggle then started to conquer islands, and begin to build an empire. Fuggle became very powerful. Fuggle ruled islands in Skylands with the power of The Darkness. However, his empire could only reign far away from the Core of Light, at the south pole. Fuggle decided to change this, and conquer all of Skylands. In 1415, Fuggle sent a large amount of Anti-Skylanders to invade Core of Light Island. To his surprise all the Anti's were destroyed. This angered Fuggle, because he sent a very large amount there. Fuggle decided to send another invasion, which failed also. Fuggle tried a third time, and miserably failed again. Fuggle was angry about this, and finally stopped the invasions. He and the Anti-Skylanders stayed at the south pole of Skylands, until the Skylanders attacked. The few Anti-Skylanders were defeated, and sent to the Outlands. Fuggle was sent there too. In the 20th century Kaos was sent to the Outlands. There he discovered the Anti's, who had been there for a long time. So Kaos hired them, and used them as his minions. Kaos attacked Skylands once again, using the Anti-Skylanders to help him. Sometimes when a Skylander tried to retrieve a component of the Core of Light, Kaos would send some Anti-Skylanders to protect it. Oddly enough the Anti's guarding the Eternal Source were of that Element. Gallery Evil_missile_minion.png| '''Evil zook, a Life Anti-Skylander. Evil_Eruptor.jpg|'Evil Eruptor', a Fire Anti-Skylander. Dark_Knight.jpg|'Evil chop chop', a Undead Anti-Skylander. Evil_gillman3.jpg|'Evil gill grunt', a Water Anti-Skylander. Trivia *The Anti-Skylanders are 100% stronger than the real Skylanders. Making them more difficult to defeat. *The reason why another name for the Anti-Skylanders is "Outlanders" is because of how they were once native to the Outlands. See Also *Kaos *Skylands Category:Creatures Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Captain dreadbeard water